Reflections of Fear
"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary..." Reflections of Fear was one of the eight haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear. The house took place entirely in two different versions of Dr. Mary Agana's office. This house was located in the JAWS Queue. History and Location In 2008, Universal decided to tie in all eight of their haunted houses to patients of Bloody Mary. This haunted house would tie in to Bloody Mary herself. The house would take place in her office in both the real world and the mirror world. It would also feature the various victims of Bloody Mary, and would show her eventual fate. The house was located in the extended queue for the JAWS ride, making it the fifth haunted house in this location. Description "To Suffering there is a limit. To Fearing, none." The only way for Dr. Mary Agana to face her deepest fear-death-is to watch the light of life leave your eyes as your soul leaves your body. Noted psychiatrist Dr. Mary Agana believed that if a subject was constantly forced to experience what they feared the most, then over time they would become numb to the idea of actually fearing it. Unfortunately for us, Dr. Agana's fear is that of death, and only way to cure herself is to watch the light leave your eyes as your soul leaves your body. Experience Guests entered the ransacked, abandoned office through the front door, coming into the long since unoccupied lobby. The room was completely dark, with little light due to the lack of power. Occasionally, Mary's face was seen flashing on a small mirror on the wall across from the door. Guests suddenly found their path blocked by two massive inflatable walls, which they were forced to squeeze through. As the exited this obstacle, they found themselves in a cleaner, brighter version of the office from the 1950s. They passed through several rooms showing Mary and her deranged orderlies torturing and murdering victims, scratchy music playing through the speakers in a demented parody of a doctor's office. As guests passed by an electric chair, they noticed that the man dying in the chair was an orderly, rather than a patient. Walking around the room, they found that the victim had escaped the chair and thrown the orderly into it, and was now in the process of using the shattered one-way mirror Mary had used for observation to stab her to death. Entering another darkened hallway, guests found themselves back in the 2008 office building, passing through the rooms in reverse. Despite being in their dilapidated and abandoned state, Mary and her orderlies had escaped into the modern world and were now hidden in alcoves and rooms around the building. In the final room, the office was split in half: on one side was the 2008 office, and the other side the 1950s office. Both versions of Mary, Dr. Agana and Bloody Mary, stood on their respective side as the orderlies attacked guests. Pictures RoF Scareactors.jpg ROF Scareactors.jpg ROF SCAREACTOR.jpg Trivia *In Mary's office, a spilled bottle of Sleepwell is on Mary's desk. *Old Smokey (an electric chair used in many houses such as Hellgate) was seen in this house. *This is the only time an event has shared its name with a house. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Jaws Queue Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando